


A Hate Too Deep

by EffingEden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of The Prank</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hate Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tresa_cho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tresa_cho).



> Prompt on Comment_fic, 'Harry Potter; Sirius/Remus; I love you'

“It was badly done, Padfoot.”

“Do you think Remus would have – if he had made it all the way –”

“Shut up, Peter.”

Dark eyes didn’t move from the fire, didn’t give any hint he was listening to the other two boys close by. Remus should have been back in the tower hours ago – but Nearly-Headless Nick had said Dumbledor was visiting him in the hospital wing.

That only meant one thing.

The old meddlesome coot was telling Remus what had happened. What had almost happened…

“…just don’t get why you had to tell the hook-nosed git. We could have been free of him in one!”

“You are so sodding thick, the both of you! I didn’t do it to save Snivellus. Imagine what it would have done to Moony. Did you even think that far, Sirius? Merlin’s hairy balls, you never care about the consequences of anything! You never stop to think what might happen! You’re either a moron or worse than the whole Slytherin hoard. I’m going down to the kitchens. Peter.”

The two got up and headed up the stairs. Sirius didn’t move, apart from jerking his legs in when he felt a sharp, hard kick from one of them as they passed, hidden under the cloak.

James was right. Oh, he was right. He hadn’t thought of what it would do to Remus. He had just thought it would stop the slimeball from snooping around, stop him spying on them if they gave him one good scare.

He didn’t notice the portrait swing open until the draft stirred the hairs at his nape. He glanced towards it, and stood up, slowly. Remus looked worse than ever, worn out and pale, covered in scraped and scratches that were healing as he watched, he looked like he had been pelting through the Forbidden Forest with a swarm of enraged doxies after him. Worse still was his expression. Anguish. A little anger, but mostly just a look of a soul-deep wound.

He didn’t know what to say.

The common room chatter had softened to a low hush as the other Gryffindors looked on. Remus felt the weight of their gaze and dropped his own, turning away and moving stiffly yet quickly up the staircase to the dorm.

Sirius followed. He closed the door behind him. Moony was undressing, his hands shaking a little, his gaze still downcast. “Moony…”

“I wish you had less hate in you, Sirius. You wallow in it until it blinds you.”

Sirius’ breath hitched. “Please, Remus… I never meant it to –”

The werewolf looked up at that, the anger there flaring. “Yes you did. I know you. I know how far you wanted it to go. You would have sacrificed our friendship and my whole future – and another’s life, just for a moment of pleasure. Tell me I’m wrong.”

His insides felt like they were tearing apart. “I… oh Merlin, I am so sorry – You, you and James, you were both right, I don’t think. I just…” He stepped closer then stopped when Remus evaded. “…I just…”

He was at a total loss for words, wanting nothing more than to find the right ones to make that look leave his best friend’s face, but his mind seemed to be filled with the lumpy sludge Peter called a potion.

There was a long, dreadful silence. He was just about to offer throwing himself off the Astronomy Tower when Moony gave a deep, tired sigh. “Just ask James before you do another prank, would you? At least he has a concept of the future.” Sirius lifted his head, and Remus added, “I’m not forgiving you. Not yet. You have to prove you learnt something, and I expect public grovelling.”

Sirius smiled hesitantly, then wider when Remus rolled his eyes. He tossed his head, sank to his knees in the middle of the room and said in a low tone, “How about some… private… grovelling?”

Remus looked down at him with a mixture of frustration and amusement. Sirius began to crawl towards him on all fours, directing a look at Remus that had the female populous of the school swooning. Moony backed away, snapping half-heartedly “Fuck off, you inbred twerp!”

“Love you, too, Moony.”


End file.
